Moi Akina, je suis malchanceuse
by akina0
Summary: Je m'appelle Akina Taki et je viens d'être transféré dans le pire lycée de Konoha: Akatsuki. Venez suivre l'histoire de Akina, une lycée malchanceuse dans l'univers de Naruto qui espère toujours avoir une vie paisible mais sans succès. Famille, Amour, Amitié et peut être Aventure sont au rendez-vous pour pimenter la vie de Akina dans le village de Konoha. (Dsl si le résumé est nul)


**Epilogue**

Aujourd'hui est un jour bien particulier: c'est la rentrée. Et aujourd'hui est le début du cauchemar pour moi, je suis officiellement élève au Lycée Akatsuki dans la pas si paisible ville de Konoha. Vous vous demandez comment une élève studieuse et plutôt timide a pu finir dans le pire lycée de la ville et bien …

_FLASH BACK_

- Akina, tu peux venir j'ai une nouvelle à t'anoncer.

- On t'as viré ?

- Oui !

Voilà ma mère venait de se faire renvoyer de son travail … encore, je crois que c'est la vingtième fois depuis ces trois derniers mois. Comme d'habitude je me lance dans un grand sermon mais voyant la tête attristée de ma mère, j'ai du m'arréter dans mon discours, il est vraie que j'oublie parfois qu'elle a pas toujours eu une vie facile.

- Mais la véritable nouvelle est que nous allons déménager !

- Hein? - -'

- Tu sais le loyer est beaucoup trop cher à Tokyo, alors nous allons partir pour la campagne dans une petite ville nommée Konoha, biensur tu devras donc demander passer l'examen pour le lycée de Hokage, et aussi le lycée Akatsuki, pour doubler tes chances d'y être admisse.

- Je vois que tu t'es renseignée …

- Il faut être prévoyant dans la vie, enfin une nouvelle vie s'offre à nous !

Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai un mauvais présentiment, mais bon je n'ai pas le choix. Et c'est ainsi que j'ai passé l'examen propre à chacun de ces lycées.

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Ce souvenir me fait sourire car je sais maintenant que mon présentiment était juste.

_ FLASH BACK_

Notre nouvelle maison est plutot petite même très petite … ce n'est même pas une maison. C'est un petit appartement situé sur la périphérie du village, le salon n'est pas grand mais acceuillant, et j'ai ma propre chambre, ma mère aussi, c'est une nouveauté! C'est sur nous vivions dans un studio aussi.

Et enfin on a terminé le déménagement sous cette chaleur d'été. Nous sommes en début août, et j'ai enfin dit aurevoir à ma vie à Tokyo, c'est-à-dire j'ai juste dit aurevoir à mon unique ami Choji, c'est même mon meilleur amie et mon ami d'enfance,mais je lui ai promis de l'appeler régulièrement. J'espère que je pourrais me faire plus d'amis dans ce village, car je ne veux plus sentir cette solitude que j'avais avant, je veux changer.

- Akina, tu as du courrier !

- Hein ? O.O T'es sure que c'est pour moi ?

- Akina Taki est bien ma fille, OH !

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? - - '

- Ce sont les résultats d'admission au lycée !

- - - '''' Enfin les voilas … alors … je suis admisse au lycée … Akatsuki !

- Tu as réussi ! Maman est soulagée.

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Il est vraie que à ce moment là je ne connaisais rien de cette ville, ni de ce lycée, c'est grâce à une jeune fleuriste chez qui j'avais acheté des roses pour l'anniversaire de ma mère que j'ai su la vérité, elle s'appelait Ino je crois.

_ FLASH BACK_

- Bonjour, je voudrais les 10 roses blanches.

- Biensur … Vous êtes nouvelles dans le coin ?

Cette fille était magnifique, jamais je n'aurai cru rencontré une fille comme elle, elle avait de magnifique yeux bleu comme celui du ciel d'été et des cheveux blond comme le sable chaud, je pense qu'elle incarne parfaitement la beautée de l'été.

- Oui. O.O

- Je m'appelle Ino Yamanaka et voici Sakura Haruno.

J'étais tellement admiratif face à cette fille que je n'avais pas vue l'autre fille aux cheveux … roses !

Je me demande si c'est une teinture ou pas, mais ça lui allait étrangement bien, et ces cheveux étaients en harmonie avec ces yeux verts émeraudes, comme les fleurs de cerisier vont en parfaite harmonie avec le vert du printemps. Autant Ino était une incarnation de l'été, que Sakura celle du printemps de plus son prénom en était la preuve.

- Moi c'est Akina Taki.

- Oh Akina-chan, enchantée de te connaître. Sakura

- C'est pour qui ces fleurs ?

- Ma mère, c'est son anniversaire, et aussi pour la féliciter d'avoir trouver un travail.

- Tu viens d'ou ? Ino

- Tokyo.

- TOKYO ! O.O c'est rare que quelqu'un de la capital vienne ici. Ino

- En même temps, pourquoi viendrait-ils en rase campagne. Sakura

- On a emménagé car la vie y était trop chère et ma mère a été virée de son travail - - ', de plus elle voulait que je finisse mon adolescence dans un environnement sain comme elle dit.

Et là les deux se sont mises à rire - - ', décidément je ne comprend pas pourquoi.

- Désolée Akina-chan, mais Konoha n'est pas aussi paisible et sain qu'il laisse croire. Sakura

- Comment ça ? O.o

- Enfin ne lui fais pas peur Sakura, tu sais tu n'as rien à craindre si tu es au lycée de Hokage, de plus moi et Sakura allons aller à ce lycée alors si on s'y retrouve devenons amies.

- N'écoute pas cette truite, on est déjà amie Akina-chan, mais pourtant ce qu'elle dit est vrai si tu vas a Akatsuki, tu es dans les problèmes, si tu veux ils représentent le plus gros problème du village.

- C'est pour ça que le maire a fait contruire Akatsuki pour y mettre tous les cas a problème dedans et laisser les autres en paix, sinon pourquoi un village comme le notre aurait deux lycées … ATTEND ! tu m'as appelé comment grand front ?

- Au faite tu vas à quelle lycée ?

- Et bien … Je vais …. à …. Akatsuki ! T.T

- QUOIIIII ! O.O Mais tu n'as pas une tête à délinquante pourtant ! Ino

- Ma pauvre je te souhaite bonne chance ! Sakura

FIN FLASH BACK

Et voilà, moi Akina Taki est officiellement une élève de Akatsuki, un lycée pour délinquants de ce village, comment avoir plus de malchances que ça.

J'espère que ça vous à plus, c'est ma première fic donc dis moi ce que vous en pensez.


End file.
